WeihnachtsballLiebestraum
by Alkmene
Summary: Sie würden es nie verstehen, wenn er ihnen sagte das er eigentlich kein Mädchen wollte, sondern Sirius. R & R!
1. Schon wieder Weihnachten

Weihnachtsball – Liebestraum  
  
Hi an alle! Pairing: Mein Lieblingspairing  
RemusXSirius im 6-ten Schuljahr  
  
Ich widme dieses Kapitel allen die, wie ich, verrückt nach dem Pairing sind....  
  
Genre: Shounen-Ai / Romantik (?) Der erste Teil von drei Teilen  
  
Viel Spass  
  


* * *

  
Schon wieder Weihnachten  
  
Schon wieder Weihnachten! Remus schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. Eigentlich mochte er dieses Fest ja aber er hasste den alljährlichen Weihnachtsball. Alle gingen hin, von den 4 Klassen angefangen bis zu den 7-ten. Nicht das er keine Feste mochte, aber jeder Junge ging mit einem Mädchen dorthin. Mal davon abgesehen das er diejenige, die mit ihm dort hingehen wollte erst einmal finden musste, gab es da nämlich noch ein viel schlimmeres Problem. (So empfand er es jedenfalls) Er wollte unbedingt mit Sirius dorthin gehen. Verdammt! Wenn er an ihn dachte, konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken. Das einzige das er sicher wusste war, dass Siri nie mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde. Und auch das er nie mit ihm zusammensein würde. Er wollte aber sonst nicht auf diesen Ball, nicht mit einem Mädchen. Und erst recht nicht allein. Letztes Jahr ging er zwar zum Ball, aber das war ihm zuviel. Nicht nochmal! Er wollte nicht nochmal Sirius dauernd mit so einem Mädchen herumflirten sehen. Gegen Mitternacht hatte er sie sogar geküsst! Das war grauenhaft! „Remus! Remus! REMUS!" „Was?" „Sag mal, schläfst du jetzt auch schon bei Tag?" fragte Herr Sperra (Das ist mein Lehrer für Zaubertränke, und der Hauslehrer von Slytherin) „Nein" murmelte Remus beschämt. „Das sah aber so aus! Das macht 10 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor und du schreibst mir einen Aufsatz über diesen Zaubertrank! Zwei Pergamentrollen! Nun weiter......" „Der ist echt ein Idiot!" raunte ihm Sirius ins Ohr , „An was hast du den gedacht?" „Ach an nichts" nuschelte Remus. „An ein Mädchen?!" mischte sich jetzt auch James in das Gespräch ein. „Nein" fauchte Remus. „War ja nur ne Frage. Sei doch nicht immer gleich so zickig." „Wieso eigentlich kein Mädchen?" fragte Peter neugierig. „Nein! Ich habe nur ein wenig über irgendwas nachgedacht! Ist nicht so wichtig!" „Aber langsam wird es wirklich Zeit das du dir auch eine Freundin suchst!" „So ein Unsinn!" „Peter hat Recht!" flüsterte James. „Ich werde mir schon eine suchen. Später." „Ja, aber spätestens zum Weihnachtsball brauchst du eine!" lachte Sirius. Remus seufzte „Ach ja." „Jungs hört auf zu reden! Sonst werdet ihr heute abend 3 Stunden nachsitzen." Verärgert unterbrach der Lehrer die ´Besprechung`. Die 4 Jungen wandten sich wieder ihren Zauberkesseln zu und mischten weiter Zaubertränke.  
  
Nach der Zaubertränkestunde spazierten die 4 Rumtreiber durch Hogwarts. „Hey Sirius, mit wem gehst du eigentlich dieses Jahr auf den Ball?" erkundigte sich James. „Das muss ich mir noch überlegen! Ich glaub, ich mach es so wie in den letzten 2 Jahren! Ich such mir einfach die aus, auf die ich gerade die größte Lust habe!" Sirius grinste anzüglich. Remus spürte einen Stich im Herz. Das war das einzige was für ihn wichtig war. Das er seinen Spaß hatte. Siri konnte manchmal so gemein zu den Mädchen sein, den nach einer Nacht ließ er sie ja sowieso wieder fallen. Remus seufzte wieder einmal. „Ja, am besten einen die einen kräftigen Vorbau hat. Wie wär's mit Samantha?" bestätigte James. „Die wär gut! Wenn ich nicht Therys (Peters zurzeitige Freundin) hätte würde ich mit der dorthin gehen!" erklärte Peter. „Mal überlegen." „Und Remi welche Braut suchst du dir eigentlich aus?" fragte James. „Ich weiß nicht... Ich glaube nicht das eine mit mir hingehen will!" murmelte Remus. „Ach so ein Unsinn, wenn Peter eine Freundin findet, dann findest du schon lange eine!" meinte Sirius leicht grinsend. „Sehr witzig, Siri!" schimpfte Peter, „Soll das etwa bedeuten ich bin unbegehrenswert!?" „Das hab ich nie behauptet!" Sirius grinste. James jubelte „Ja genau, ich weiß was! Wir suchen Remus eine heiße Braut mit der er zum Ball gehen kann!" Remus starrte James entgeistert an. „Mir.. eine Freundin?" „Genau! Das machen wir!" Nun zeigte auch Peter die Begeisterung zu dieser Idee, „Das wird fantastisch!" „Ich wüsste sogar schon eine!" sagte James. „Welche?" „Cindy!" Remus stand völlig unbeteiligt vom Gespräch neben den 3 anderen die ihm gerade eine Freundin aussuchten. Er wusste sie wollten ihm nur helfen, aber auf solche Hilfe konnte er verzichten. Sie würden es nie verstehen, wenn er ihnen sagte das er eigentlich kein Mädchen wollte, sondern Sirius. „Ach, Cindy ist doch langweilig!" meinte Sirius. „Wenn du meinst! Wie wär's mit.. Diane!" „Die hat doch überhaupt keinen Vorbau!" „Und Marella?" „Die ist zu groß!" „Sag mal Sirius, willst du jetzt eigentlich eine Freundin für Remus, oder willst du hier nur herumjammern!" „Natürlich will ich für Remus eine Freundin" verteidigte sich Sirius, „Ich will aber nicht das er eine bekommt die,...... na ja... ähm.. nicht zu ihm passt! Vergesst nicht das ist seine erste!" „Hhmm, mal überlegen.. Ja, du hast Recht!" „Dürfte ich auch mal was sagen?" fragte Remus. „Ja" „Ähm, ihr braucht mir keine Freundin suchen!" „Ach was das macht uns doch keine Umstände! Wir suchen dir schon eine die zu dir passt!" meinte James mit einer Stimme, die keine Widerrede duldete. „Wenn du meinst" murmelte Remus ergeben. „JA!!" „Hey, Leute seht mal da rüber!" murmelte Peter plötzlich. Sirius und James drehten sich schnell um und fingen gleich fies zu grinsen an. „Na wenn haben wir den da... .Snapilein!" James und Sirius schlenderten lässig auf Serverus Snape zu. „Hallo Snapilein...! Was machst du den hier?" fragte ihn Sirius mit gespieltem Interesse, „Die Luft verpesten?" Snape sah sie ärgerlich an. „Was den..? Hat es unseren lieben Severus die Sprache verschlagen?" stichelte James und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Hey Sirius? Was denkst du, wie würde unser kleiner Severus mit Schweineohren aussehen?" Snape schluckte. „F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-S-C-H!" meinte Sirius mit einem hämischen Grinsen. „Dann sollten wir das mal ausprobieren!" höhnte James. Remus sagte gar nichts mehr. Er fand es nicht gut das sie Snape dauernd ärgerten. Aber er wollte der Freundschaft halber nichts sagen! James hob nun seinen Zauberstab. „Lass das.." fauchte Snape, „Versuch das ja nicht!" „Wieso nicht?" James murmelte einen Zauberspruch und auf einmal wuchsen Sevi Schweineohren anstelle der eigenen. Alle die sich um die Gruppe herum versammelt hatten fingen an zu lachen. Snape quiekte entsetzt und versuchte seine Ohren zu verdeckten. Peter grinst und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab aus seinen Umhang, „Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Ringelschwänzchen!" Und schon hatte er ihm eine kleines Ringelschwänzchen an den Po gezaubert. (Wie Hagrid später Dudley) „Hört auf!" quiekte Severus. „Wieso, den! Magst du das den nicht?" James kicherte. „Ihr seid .." „Wie den .. böse? Schade das deine Mama nicht da ist, um dich von den bösen, bösen Jungen zu retten!" Snape knurrte und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Das kann ich selber." „Wo bleibt da der Spaß?" zischte James. Ein Zauberspruch gemurmelt, und schon hatte er ihm Schwimmhäute zwischen die Fingern gezaubert. Snape ließ den Zauberstab fallen (schließlich kann man mit Schwimmhäuten nichts gescheit halten.). „Und jetzt..? Mal überlegen... Wie wärs mit Brüsten!" Peter lachte. Snape wurde kreidebleich. „Auf keinen Fall!" Sevi stolperte rückwärts. Peter und James hoben ihre Zauberstäbe. Sirius grinste vergnügt.  
  
„POTTER! PETTIGREW!! WAS SOLL DAS! HÖREN SIE SOFORT AUF IHREN SCHULKAMERADEN SNAPE ZU ÄRGERN!!!" Herr Sperra war soeben um die Ecke gekommen. James und Peter drehten sich entsetzt zu ihm um. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und befreite Snape von Schweineohren und Schweineschwanz, und den Schwimmhäuten. „Das macht 30 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor! Und zwar für JEDEN von euch beiden!" Sauer schaute er zu Sirius. Der Lehrer war sich sicher, das er auch dabei war. Aber da er nur Peter und James erwischt hatte, konnte er nur die beiden dafür büßen lassen. Oh, wie er diese Jungen hasste! „Ach ja, Ehe ich das vergessen! Heute abend werdet ihr beide bei mir Nachsitzen! Am besten sofort!" „WAS?" jammerte Peter. James sah Remus und Sirius mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an. Die beiden warfen ihm mitleidige Blicke zurück. Sauer folgten die beiden Herrn Sperra in das Lehrerzimmer. Snape grinste überheblich. „Grins nicht so dämlich!" fauchte Sirius Severus an, „Da gibt es nicht zu grinsen! Wenn man sich von einem Lehrer helfen lassen muss, dann ist man ein echter Waschlappen." Snape versummte sofort, drehte sich wütend um und lief davon. „So ein jämmerlicher Idiot!" zischte Sirius aufgeregt, „Der kann nochmal was erleben!"  
  
Nun dreht sich Sirius zu Remus um. „Wie es aussieht sind wir heute den ganzen Abend allein!" Er zwinkerte Remus zu. Remus schluckte, und lief leicht rot an.  
  


* * *

  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen Ich weiß, noch ist noch nicht so viel passiert. Ich hoffe ihr lest auch men nächstes Kapitel „Annäherungsversuche". DA passiert dann schon mehr zwischen denn beiden :.) Bis bald....! Bitte schreibt mir viele Kommis. Isi 


	2. Annäherungsversuche

2.KAPITEL  
  
Annäherungsversuche  
  
Pairing: Mein Lieblingspairing  
  
RemusXSirius im 6-ten Schuljahr  
  
Genre: Shounen- Ai / Romantik  
  
Der zweite Teil von drei Teilen  
  
Vielen Dank an alle die mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben.  
  
Viel Spass...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
„Und was machen wir zwei Hübschen jetzt?"  
  
Remus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung! Wir könnten lesen."  
  
„Äh"Sirius stöhnte, „Gibt es denn nichts anderes was dich interresieren  
  
würde. Lesen ist doch langweilig!"  
  
„Achja, dann mach du doch einen Vorschlag!"  
  
„Wir könnten hinaus gehen!"  
  
„Aber es ist doch schon dunkel!"  
  
„Na und!"  
  
„Das ist verboten"  
  
„Du weißt doch das mich das nicht stört! Komm!"Sirius nahm Remus am Arm und  
  
zog ihn mit sich in ihren Schlafraum, holte James Tarnumhang und schleppte  
  
ihn dann in einen kaum benutzten Gang.  
  
Er klopfte 3-mal auf eine Steinplatte und ein Geheimgang öffnete sich.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige zog Remus in den Gang hinein und schloss den Gang dann  
  
von innen wieder.  
  
Im Geheimgang war es stockdunkel.  
  
„Hier ist es unheimlich!"flüsterte Remus und klammerte sich an Sirius` Arm.  
  
Sirius lächelte leicht, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn durch die Dunkelheit  
  
(Er benutzte den Gang so oft das er ihn schon beinahe auswendig kannte).  
  
Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie endlich am anderen Ende des Ganges an.  
  
Die beiden kletterten hinaus.  
  
Draußen war es ziemlich kalt und Remus fing vor Kälte an zu zittern.  
  
„Ist dir kalt, Remi?"fragte Sirius besorgt.  
  
„Ein wenig.."  
  
„Da hast du Glück! Mir ist nämlich ziemlich warm."  
  
„Wieso..? Was hat das damit zu tun?"  
  
„Ich bitte dich, das ist doch fantastisch! Ich wärme dich einfach!"  
  
Sirius umarmte Remus von hinten.  
  
Er kuschelte sich ganz dicht an ihn.  
  
Remus lief wieder einmal rot an.  
  
Sirius bemerkt es und kuschelt sich noch näher an ihn ran. „Ist der  
  
Sternenhimmel nicht schön?"fragte er ihn sanft.  
  
„ähm .. jj.. äääh.. ja"nuschelte Remus.  
  
„Was ist..?"fragte Siri neckisch.  
  
„Nichts"murmelte der Kleinere mit knallrotem Gesicht, „Ich bin nur... mir  
  
ist nur.. noch immer... kalt."  
  
Sirius lächelte spitzbübisch und drückte sich noch näher an ihn.  
  
Remi seufzt und lehnte sich genüsslich gegen Sirius: „Du bist so schön  
  
warm."  
  
Sirius legte den Kopf in Remus Nacken.  
  
Remus erschauerte und schloss genießerisch die Augen.  
  
Lange blieben die beiden so stehen.  
  
Nach einer Weile drehte Sirius den Kleineren zu sich um und sah ihm tief in  
  
die wunderschönen Augen.  
  
Sirius beugte sich tief zu ihm hinunter.  
  
Remus schluckte und Röte überzog sein Gesicht.  
  
Sirius wandte sich ganz schnell ab.  
  
Er wollte Remus zu nichts zwingen was er nicht wollte.  
  
Remus wollte sicher nicht ihn küssen, sondern irgend so ein dummes Mädchen.  
  
„Ähm,... vielleicht sollten wir wieder reingehen!"Der Größere versuchte  
  
unberührt zu klingen. „Wird doch langsam richtig kalt."  
  
Remus ließ traurig den Kopf hängen. (Siri bemerkte das nicht)  
  
Na toll!  
  
Er hatte sich wohl zu früh gefreut.  
  
Sirius mochte ihn wohl doch nur als guten Freund.  
  
Ihm bedeuteten solche Sachen nichts.  
  
„Naja... so schön ist der Sternenhimmel doch nicht!"meinte Siri leicht  
  
deprimiert.  
  
„Ja..., du hast Recht."  
  
Die beiden gingen stumm nebeneinander in den Schlafsaal zurück.  
  
„Remi?"fragte Sirius ihn nach einer Weile liebenswürdig.  
  
„Was ist?"fragte Remus, der es sich auf dem Sofa mit einem Buch gemütlich  
  
gemacht hatte. „Hast du dir gestern zufälligerweise in der Geschichte der  
  
Zauberei - Stunde Notizen gemacht? Ich habe ganz aus Versehen nicht zugehört und  
  
mir keine Notizen gemacht! Könnte ich mir die freundlicherweise ausleihen?"  
  
„Na, meinetwegen. Kannst du dir nicht einmal selber Notizen machen?"  
  
„Nö, wieso? Solange du mitschreibst brauch ich das doch nicht machen!"  
  
„Na toll!"Missmutig drehte sich Remus um und legte sich auf den Bauch.  
  
Immer musste er die Drecksarbeit für Sirius machen. Das war wohl das  
  
einzige wozu Sirius ihn brauchte.  
  
„Wo sind den deine Notizen?"  
  
„Ich glaube dort bei den Büchern."Remus stand auf.  
  
„Wo gehst du hin?"fragte Siri „Ah, da ist ja dein Notizblock."  
  
„Ich hole mir ein neues Buch aus der Bibliothek."  
  
„Achso"  
  
Als Remus gegangen war, öffnete Sirius den Block um die Notizen zu suchen.  
  
„Hier sind sie nicht, ... Zaubertränke, .. brauch ich nicht,.... Hier..  
  
auch nicht... hier.. aber. WAS ist den das!?!"  
  
Fassungslos sah er auf das Papierblatt.  
  
Überall stand da sein Name: Sirius, groß, mit Verziehrungen, und mit  
  
Herzen umgeben... Was sollte das!?  
  
War Remus etwa...?  
  
Nein das konnte nicht sein..!  
  
War Remus etwa ... Schwul?  
  
Nein, Remus doch nicht..!  
  
Oder doch?  
  
Das konnte doch nicht war sein...!  
  
Das war also der Grund wieso Remus noch nie mit einem Mädchen ausgegangen  
  
ist. ER hat sich in IHN verliebt!  
  
Wahnsinn! ...........Deshalb ist er gestern gleich so rot geworden!  
  
Und er hatte gedachte, es war ihm einfach nur unangenehm!?!  
  
Plötzlich kam Remus zur Tür herein.  
  
Blitzschnell blätterte Sirius weiter zu dem Gewünschten.  
  
Remus hatte nichts bemerkt. „Ähm... Und Remus, was für Bücher hast du dir  
  
den ausgeliehen?"  
  
„Nicht viel, nur ein Buch über berühmte Zauberer."  
  
„Sehr interresant"  
  
„Interessant? Seit wann interessiert dich den was ich lese?"fragte Remus  
  
erstaunt.  
  
„Okay.. Du hast Recht.. Mich interresiert das kein bisschen... aber ich  
  
wollte bloß ein wenig nett sein.."  
  
Sirius erhielt von seinem Gegenüber nur einen sehr verwirrten Blick.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Schlafzimmertür aufgestoßen und James und Peter kamen  
  
herein.  
  
James ließ sich sofort auf sein Bett fallen.  
  
„Ich hasse diesen verdammten Lehrer!!!!!!!"  
  
Sirius sah Remus noch eine Weile an, überlegte angestrengt und dann fing er  
  
an zu lächeln.  
  
Er drehte sich zu den anderen beiden um „Es war also die Hölle?"  
  
„JAAAA"seufzte Peter theatralisch.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Am nächsten Morgen als die Maurauders, auf den Weg in die große Halle  
  
waren.  
  
„Also, Remus! Jetzt wird es aber langsam Zeit, dass du uns sagst, mit wem du  
  
zum Ball gehst!"interessiert sah James Remi an.  
  
„Ähm,..."nuschelte Lupin. Nicht schon wieder!  
  
„Also ich wollte nur mal sagen, dass er wenn, er nicht will, da eigentlich  
  
gar nicht hingehen muss! Ist doch nur so ein blöder Weihnachtsball!"  
  
versuchte Siri Remi aus der Patsche zu helfen. (Mit Hintergedanken an einen ganz  
  
bestimmten kleinen Zettel)  
  
„WAS? Was ist den in dich gefahren?"fragte Peter entsetzt.  
  
„Ich meine,.. Das ist doch ein wichtiger Punkt im Leben! Die erste  
  
Freundin.. Dazu sollte man doch niemanden zwingen!"  
  
Remus nickte ganz eifrig „Jaja.. ganz genau!"  
  
Peter sah ihn missmutig an. Wie gerne hätte er Remus mit einem Mädchen  
  
verkuppelt.  
  
„Ihr habt ja Recht!"  
  
„Meinetwegen.....hmmm...apropo Ball... Ich gehe schnell zu Lily. (Bei mir  
  
kommen sie eben schon im 6-ten Schuljahr zusammen) Ich bin in ungefähr zwei  
  
Stunden wieder da. Bis dann."verkündete James.  
  
„Ja, ich gehe auch mal zu Therys (Peter´s Freundin)."Peter schloss sich  
  
James an.  
  
„Macht das!"Sirius lächelte Remus zu, nachdem Peter und James gegangen  
  
waren. „Nun sind wir ja wieder mal allein. Ich habe ja so ein Glück das ich immer  
  
mit einen so süßen Jungen zusammen sein darf."  
  
Remus schluckte und lief wieder einmal rot an, „Naja.. Ich..ich muss ja  
  
..sowieso meine Strafarbeit für Zubertränke noch schreiben...."  
  
„Was?"maulte Sirius, „Man das ist fies..! Ich wollte doch zusammen mit dir  
  
was unternehmen!"  
  
„Tut mir ja auch leid aber das muss sein."Der Blondhaarige sah ihn  
  
entschuldigend an, „Danke Siri..."  
  
„Für was?"  
  
„..dass du den Jungs gesagt hast.. Naja, das ich nicht auf diesen Ball gehen  
  
willl.."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige grinste „Natürlich....gern geschehen!  
  
Und du kannst ruhig deine Aufgaben machen. Ich wollte sowieso duschen!"  
  
Sirius machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Schlafsaal.  
  
Kurz vor der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen, drehte sich um und grinste „Du  
  
kannst ja nachkommen, wenn du willst!"und ging in das Zimmer.  
  
Remus starrte ihm entsetzt nach und lief rot an.  
  
Wieso musste Siri nur immer über solche Dinge Witze machen?  
  
Remus holte zwei Pergamentrollen und fing an seine Strafarbeit zu schreiben.  
  
Er konnte sich wegen Siri`s Gerede aber nicht konzentrieren.  
  
Nach 20 Minuten nachdenken und bloßem herumsitzen gab er auf.  
  
Er packte den Aufsatz ein und ging hoch in den Schlafsaal.  
  
„Sirius?"  
  
Er hörte das die Dusche noch an war und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.  
  
Nach einer Weile kam Siri aus dem Bad.  
  
ER hatte nur eine Boxershort an.  
  
Remus starrte ihn an „Äh Sirius... willst du dir nicht vielleicht.. ähm..  
  
mehr anziehen..?"  
  
„Wieso den?"fragte ihn Sirius überfreundlich und legte sich neben ihm auf  
  
das Bett.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wollt ihr wissen wie es weiter geht?  
  
Dann lest das 3. Kapitel..  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!  
  
BITTE, Bitte schreibt viele Kommentare  
  
Isi 


	3. Der etwas andere weihnachtsball Teil 1

3.KAPITEL  
  
Der „etwas andere"Weihnachtsball  
  
Remus rückte ein wenig von Sirius weg. Sirius beugte sich zu Remus, sah tief ihm in die Augen und sagte: „Weißt du eigentlich wie schön deine Augen sind?" Verlegen blickte Remus Sirius an. „Meinst du wirklich?" „Wenn ich es doch sage." Remus wandte seinen Blick schüchtern der Bettdecke zu. Der Ältere strich Remus ein paar Haare aus der Stirn. „Du siehst wirklich toll aus!" „Ähm.. äh.."Remus lief glutrot an. „Danke.. du.. du aber auch..." Sirius grinste schelmisch „Danke sehr...!" Danach fasste er den Kleineren um die Hüfte, zog ihn zu sich und drückte ihn ganz fest an seinen frischgewaschenen, nach pfirsichduftenden Körper. „Und du riechst auch verdammt gut!" „Ach ach was"stotterte Remus. „Sei doch nicht so bescheiden! Du bist einfach fantastisch"  
  
Der Kleinere drehte sich um und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Vielleicht meinte Sirius das ja doch ernst? „Du riechst auch gut" Sirius bemerkte den leichten Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen Augen. „Danke"Er löste sich von Remi und stand auf. Schließlich hatte er ja einen Plan und den musste er befolgen. Er wollte Remus noch eine Weile hinhalten. (Ein bisschen gemein von Siri, aber was soll ´s ) „So jetzt muss ich aber gehen! Muss für meine Ballbegleitung noch was vorbereiten." „Ok..Okay..."Remus starrte ihm verwirrt an. Der Schwarzhaarige ging zum Schrank, zog sich etwas an und hängte sich seinen Umhang um. „Bis später!"  
  
Remus verstand ihn jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr. Wieso machte Sirius so etwas? Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Traurig starrte er ihm nach. War ja klar.  
  
Zuerst flirtete er mit ihm und dann ging er einfach. Oder vielleicht bildete er sich nur ein das er mit ihm flirtete? Vielleicht ... tat er das bei James und Peter auch? Vielleicht war das nur eben seine Art so zu zeigen das er einen mochte? Was es auch war ... Remus war sich sicher das er Sirius nicht so viel bedeutete wie Sirius ihm.  
  
Remus vergrub seinen Kopf ins Kopfkissen und fing an fürchterlich zu weinen. Er musste Sirius endlich vergessen. Auch wenn es das Letzte war, was er wollte. Aber sonst wurde ihn seine allen Anschein nach unerwiderte Liebe zu Sirius eines Tages noch völlig zerstören.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Eine Woche später war der große Ball. Remus suchte sich gerade ein paar Bücher aus der Bibliothek aus, die er noch nicht gelesen hatte. (sind nicht gerade viele)  
  
Niedergeschlagen ging er danach zu ihren Schlafsaal. Natürlich ging er nicht zum Ball. Er hatte die letzten paar Tage versucht, anzufangen sich für irgendein Mädchen zu interresieren. Er hatte jeder die vorbeigekommen war, auf den Hintern geguckt. Und keiner war so sexy gewesen wie der von Sirius. „Sirius"Remus atmete tief ein. Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass Sirius gerade mit einem hübschen Mädchen tanzte. Vielleicht zu einem Liebeslied. Sie ganz dich an ihn gepresst. Vielleicht würden sie sich am Ende sogar küssen. Und dann.... Seine Augen begannen zu tränen.  
  
Er war der einzige der wahrscheinlich nicht auf diesen bescheuerten Ball war!  
  
Wütend stieß er die Tür mit dem Fuß auf. (Die Hände hatte er voller Bücher)  
  
Im Schlafzimmer war es dunkel. Bekümmert ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und seufzte.  
  
„Hey Remus!"hörte er plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter sich. Blitzschnell sprang er auf und drehte sich um. „Sirius... DU.. Hier?" Siri lächelte „Was ist daran bitte so komisch? Das ist doch auch mein Zimmer." „Aber.. Wie... Wieso bist du nicht.. Auf den Ball?"Remi starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Einfach so! Hab keine geeignete Begleiterin gefunden!" „KEINE Begleitung!?! Der beliebte SIRIUS BLACK hat KEINE Begleitung gefunden!?!"  
  
„Doch, doch... Eine Begleitung hätte ich schon gefunden.. Aber eben keine Geeignete!" „Geeignete?"Remus sah ihn misstrauisch an „Was ist den bitte eine geeignete Begleitung für dich?" „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich geeignet beschreiben soll! Aber ich wüsste da jemanden, der es ist...!" „Achja... und.. Und...Und wer ist sie? Und vor allem warum wollte dieses Mädchen nicht mit dir hingehen...?"Re sah ihn irritiert an. „Ich mag Weihnachtsbälle nicht." „Was..? Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet!"Remus Stimme klang schon leicht ungeduldig. „Ich dachte wir machen unseren eigenen Weihnachtsball!"Sirius lächelte freundlich. „Was?"Der Kleinere verstand Sirius Gerede nun überhaupt nicht mehr. 


End file.
